Findan
|mentioned = |voice =Robert Dauney (Heroes V) }} Findan is a Ranger character in Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes, Heroes of Might and Magic V and the add-on Hammers of Fate. Biography Before Queen Isabel's War Findan was a ranger in Irollan. When Anwen told about the demons and the Blade of Binding, he did not believe her, but when he witnessed Maethorn being attacked by a demon, he trusted her and guided her to rescue Euny, the druid elder, and to free Godric, who was taken in chains. During Queen Isabel's War Findan is an emissary of Irollan to negotiate with the Griffin Empire. When Markal rose King Nicolai Griffin, he was posted as a leader of the Elves. Later, he had to search for emerald dragons and even save Irollan's capitol, Syris Thalla, from the Undead. Per Alaron's wish, he went to Dragonmist Island to meet Tieru the Sage. However, Biara killed him, so Findan went after her, gaining the scroll for the Rite of True Nature. Before he left Irollan, he defeated Nicolai and slew him. Afterwards, he teams up with Godric Unicorn and Archmage Zehir to defeat Markal. Next, they went to Talonguard to rescue Queen Isabel Greyhound, but were intercepted with Raelag and Shadya. After Zehir convinced him that the Dark Elves are part of the Harmony, they join as well. When Zehir peformed the ritual and Biara took Isabel, Findan was one of the heroes that went to Sheogh and rescued the Queen. After the fighting in Sheogh, he returned to Irollan, only to find it besieged. He had no choice but to fight the Dark Elves, defeating Yrbeth and instating peace in Irollan. He restored the peace to Irollan and went to rest, leaving the other Elves to decide the next High King. Gameplay Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes Spell Sylvan When Anwen approaches him and tells him her story, Findan finds it hard to believe. Still, he gives her the bears and accompanies her on the quest to search for the Blade of Binding. Heroes of Might and Magic V Abilities Scenarios The Ranger *The Refugees: Findan needs to defend the border between Irollan and Holy Griffin Empire. *The Emerald Ones: Alaron tasks him to get emerald dragons to Irollan to have any hope to resolve the fighting. *The Defense: Findan needs to recapture Syris Thalla and defend it against the Necromancers. *The Archipelago: Findan has to find Tieru and learn how to defeat Kha-Beleth and foil his plans. *The Vampire Lord: The only thing left is to slay Nicolai to go to Holy Griffin Empire. The Mage *The Triumvirate: Findan brought the scroll and has to defeat Markal, along with Zehir and Godric to help him. *The Alliance: Findan gives help to Zehir to reach the Queen and perform the rite. *Zehir's Hope: Findan, Zehir, Raelag and Godric go to Sheogh to save the Queen from Kha-Beleth and Biara. Hammers of Fate Non-campaign *New Enemies: Findan needs to defeat the Warlock Yrbeth to end the siege on Irollan. Appearances Findan appears in Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes, Heroes of Might and Magic V and the add-on Hammers of Fate. Trivia In multiple cutscenes (most notably ending of mission 3 and beginning of mission 4), he actually speaks in haiku (3 verses of 5, 7 and 5 syllables, respectively). Gallery Findan1.jpg|Findan's headshot Category:Heroes V characters Category:Clash of Heroes characters Category:Heroes V campaign heroes Category:Heroes V Rangers Category:Hammers of Fate characters